BBQ
by Little-Pandemonium
Summary: It's a scorching day on the island so Jeff tries out his new barbecue.


**Another story that I started ages ago that I finally managed to finish! I basically wanted to write a fun little story including the main cast of the show, so this happened.**

**It's been raining constantly where I live too so it was nice to write about sunshine and summer vibes for a change! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Jeff Tracy let out a deep sigh as he stepped outside for the first time in several hours, wincing as the blinding sunlight hit his weary eyes. International Rescue was in the final stages of becoming operational as a worldwide organization, so Jeff had spent most of the day cooped up in Brains' laboratory with the genius himself, going over various designs and functions of the soon to be active Thunderbird machines.

After finally being dragged out from the depths of the lab by his mother, the matriarch had given him a short lecture on how being cooped up inside would do his health no good. She then attempted to do the same thing to Brains, but knowing the dedication and determination the genius possessed, Jeff knew that the younger man would not leave his lab under any circumstances.

Nearing the pool, it was no surprise for Jeff to see his second youngest doing his daily lengths of the swimming pool. Jeff acknowledged Gordon with a nod of his head as he passed by and arrived at the sun loungers, seeing that his mother and second son were already sitting there, semi shaded underneath the large parasols.

John was reading a book on the sofa chair nearest the pool and Grandma was sitting next to the peroxide blonde knitting a cute little sweater, not at all deterred by the blazing humidity which was raining down on them. She smiled at Jeff as he arrived, happy that her son had finally caved and gotten himself out of the laboratory. If only Brains would've listened to her! She made a silent oath to try again later.

Jeff sat down on the lounger next to his mother, thankful to be shaded by the massive red parasol giving him respite from the blistering heat burning down on the poolside. He looked over at his mother's knitting and chuckled. "I hope that one's not for me."

Grandma shot Jeff an insulted look. "Cheeky boy! I'll have you know it's for one of the ladies at the club - Dorothy happens to like my knitted scarves."

"That makes someone." he replied dryly, finding his gaze drift over to John. In a few days the blonde would be up in Earth's orbit, monitoring the world from above in their new space station, Thunderbird 5. It would be strange not having him on the island but he felt comforted in the fact that John would be surrounded by his true love - the stars.

John grabbed his drink off the table and took a small swig, wincing a little at how warm the lemonade was. He put the glass back down, eyes briefly meeting his fathers'. Being the introspect he was, John knew exactly what his father was thinking about and shot him a reassuring smile before going back to reading his book.

Jeff found himself staring up at the sky. There wasn't a cloud anywhere to be seen and the sunlight only got hotter as the afternoon went on. A lone plane could be seen flying high in the sky, its silver body shining in the sun, a long vapour trail streaking behind it. It got Jeff thinking about Scott. His eldest had taken the family jet and was currently on the way to England to pick up the newest members of International Rescue. He'd been gone for a few hours now and Jeff hoped his son would be back soon with the guests.

The splashing sound of water dropping against the poolside broke Jeff's train of thought. He glanced over at the obvious culprit in the pool, the redhead's pose indicating that he had just splashed water at someone. Following his gaze towards who Gordon was grinning at, he rolled his eyes as poor John rinsed out his sodden shirt and astronomy book, glaring at his troublesome brother.

"Gordon! What was that for?" John exclaimed, wiping his face with a small towel that his father threw over to him.

"In a few more days you'll be up in space inside your tin can so I won't be able to soak you then!" Gordon replied, flashing him a cheeky grin. "I'm getting it in while I can!"

"Do it again and you'll be the one spending the first term up there." John threatened, blowing on the pages of his book in an attempt to dry them out. "And don't call Five a tin can!"

"What about vacuum box?"

"No!"

"Sardine can?"

"Sardine can? That sounds more like Four, don't ya think?"

Now it was Gordon's turn to pout. "Don't make me splash you again, wise guy. Four's my baby."

John raised an eyebrow and seemed to think something over, before placing his book down on the table. He pulled his shirt over his head and stood up, running towards the pool then dived in, catching a thoroughly astonished Gordon off guard. He caught the auburn young man into a headlock and turned back to face his father and grandmother who were staring back at him, equally amused by his sudden action.

"Since when were you that spontaneous?" Gordon grinned, pulling himself free from his brother's grip. John raised an eyebrow at his younger brother's remark and didn't respond verbally, instead choosing to chase his brother across the length of the pool, resulting in the pair of them giggling like children.

Jeff smiled fondly at the sight, turning to his mother whose expression was mirroring his own, before hers turned into a slight frown upon remembering something.

"John Tracy, have you lotioned up? Get out here and do so right now or you'll burn!" she reprimanded. John gave her a guilty smile and slowly pushed himself to the side of the pool then climbed up the ladder.

Gordon snorted, "Yeah Johnny, you bad, bad boy! Lotion up!"

John rolled his eyes and briskly walked over to his sun lounger, wincing as the hot concrete sizzled on his feet. Once reaching the shade, he grabbed the sun cream and blobbed a little onto his hand.

"Rub it in good, Johnny boy!"

"I'll rub you out in a minute!"

Gordon snorted with laughter and ducked underwater.

Once John had finished applying the cream, he ran back across the concrete and dove into the pool. Floating to the surface, John splashed his brother, causing him to splutter at the unexpected gesture.

"Oi! What was that for, blondie?"

John grinned like a cheshire cat, "Well since you haven't got me home for much longer, I won't be able to splash you!"

Frowning as his earlier words came back to haunt him, Gordon struggled to pull away from his brother and was suddenly dunked under by him. When he came back up, he pouted at John. "Now that was just mean. I thought Virgil was the mean one."

"I thought you were!" John winked.

Gordon just blew a raspberry at his older brother and sulkily submerged in the pool. Jeff chuckled at their banter, knowing that no matter how old his sons got, they'd always remain a little childish in their own way.

"Do you require a drink, Mr Tracy?

Jeff looked up at his faithful manservant who had once again successfully crept up on him. "Hi, Kyrano! A drink would be great, thanks!"

"Very well, Mr Tracy."

"And Kyrano, don't get working yourself too hard today. I know it's a hotter day than normal so I don't want you exhausting yourself."

"I will be fine Mr Tracy, but thank you anyway."

"Now you listen here Kyrano, Jefferson's right. We can't have you working yourself too hard, you hear me? I want you to take a break as soon as Jeff's gotten his drink, okay?"

Blushing at the slight reprimand, Kyrano bowed and went to collect the empty glasses. He placed them on his tray and steadily made his way back to the kitchen to fetch their drinks.

Jeff felt his stomach rumble. He hadn't eaten for a good few hours due to being hard at work with Brains, so naturally his hunger was catching up on him. Eyeing the gleaming barbecue tucked away in the corner, Jeff felt himself grinning. He hadn't used his new baby since they had left their old home in Kansas, so what better day would there be to test it out?

"Alright boys, who fancies a barbecue?"

Jeff was bemused when both boys snapped their heads towards him, looks of astonishment slapped on their faces.

"A barbecue?

"Is that wise?"

"Yeah dad, no offence but your culinary track record stinks!"

"Well, since Scott will be back with Lady Penelope and Parker soon, I was thinking what better way to greet them with than an old Kansas cookout?"

"But dad, you can't cook. Remember last time you tried something like this?"

"You, add cooking in any capacity, equals fire in the kitchen." John stated, with Gordon nodding in agreement. "Remember the lamb shank incident?"

"I'd rather not," Jeff sniffed, mind thinking back to the poor, overcooked meat joint. "Besides, times have changed. I'm not in the kitchen, and Grandma's here in case anything goes wrong."

"Don't you know it, sonny!"

Jeff blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He stood up and made his way over to his gleaming prize, opening it and running his hands down the grills. "Ah, yes. A barbecue fit for our guests. This would make a nice surprise."

"Yeah, it will! Scott'll have a coronary when he sees you!"

"Very funny, Gordon. For that remark, you can help me set up. I'll need meats, salad, sauces - whatever we've got going. Tell Kyrano what I'm doing and he can help you."

Gordon groaned and pulled himself out of the pool. "Okay dad. What about John?"

"What about John?"

"Aren't you going to make him do anything?"

"No, because I'm his favourite!" John joked, earning himself a glare from his grandmother.

"John Tracy, don't be like that. Go and help your brother." she said sternly, with a glint of fun in her eyes.

John saluted and climbed out of the pool, pulling a towel around his shoulders.

"And don't track water into the house!"

"Yes grandma." the two men chorused, making their way up the patio.

Jeff got to work on his barbecue. Kyrano and his two sons soon came down with a basket of goodies, which John got to work putting down on the large glass table next to his dad. Gordon passed Jeff some steaks, which his father started prodding and seasoning, a duly suggestion from Kyrano.

"Gordon, dear, why don't you go inside and get your brothers?" Grandma asked, turning to the auburn.

"Sure thing, grandma. Can't leave those two leeches out," he smirked, padding up the patio towards their house once again.

"Don't forget Tin-Tin!" he heard her call from behind. "I'll get Brains. He won't say no to me!"

"He already did!"

"He won't say no to me again!"

The copper haired Tracy trudged through the lounge, amber eyes darting around to find any traces of his two remaining brothers. Alan was probably outside on the beach with Tin-Tin, but he knew Virgil would be probably napping in his room. He often did on super hot days, so he'd try him first.

He plodded to the staircase and decided to shout up the stairs to save him the effort of walking up them. "Oi, lazy! Dad's got the barbecue on the go! Come down now or you'll miss out on the treats!"

After hearing a tired grunt in response to his call, he knew that Virgil had woken from his light nap, so Gordon went off to find Alan, who he assumed was most likely by the sea.

He walked down the patio steps and around Kyrano's flower garden, taking a detour through the jungle, before soon reaching the coastline. Alan and Tin-Tin were laying on two towels in the sand, sunbathing. Both were wearing sunglasses and Tin-Tin's floppy hat was resting in the sand next to them.

Gordon made sure to be quiet when making his way over to them. Naturally he wanted to startle them. It was part of his nature.

Once he got close enough, Gordon leapt forward and let out a loud, "BOO!"

Both Alan and Tin-Tin jumped. The blonde sat up in fright. "Gordon, you jerk!"

"That's me." he grinned, "Sorry to barge in unannounced, but dad's got the barbecue out and he's gonna be making dinner, if you're interested."

Tin-Tin stood up excitedly, pulling Alan up in the process. "Of course we are! That sounds wonderful!"

"Great, then let's go!"

"Don't forget your hat, Tin-Tin," Alan said, passing it to her as he picked up their towels.

When the trio returned to the pool, it was much busier than before. While Gordon had been gone, Scott had arrived back with Lady Penelope and Parker. Penny was now sitting on one of the poolside chairs next to Jeff, and Parker was standing beside her. Virgil was crashed out on the large swing chair and Scott was sitting next to his father. Brains had taken Jeff's original seat next to Grandma, finally having been convinced to join the group.

Gordon smiled as he, Alan and Tin-Tin made their way down to say hi.

After greeting the newcomers, Parker offered his mistress a drink, "Tea, milady?"

"Um, no thank you Parker. I think today is much too warm for the likes of tea."

"What about cold tea then, milady?"

"No thank you, Parker."

"Very good, milady. Will that be all, then?"

"Oh yes Parker. Now then, won't you please sit down and have a rest?" she asked, looking up at the poor man still wearing his heavy uniform. "It is very hot here. I don't want you getting heatstroke."

"Thank you, milady!" he smiled, sitting on a deckchair.

"Virgil, how can you still be sleepy? You've been in bed the entire day!" Gordon laughed, taking a seat on the small bit of the swing bed that Virgil's legs were not occupying.

"I have not. I'll have you know I came down for lunch." Virgil huffed.

"Did you now? Oh wow, that is an impressive achievement, your majesty." Gordon snarked back with a grin. "But then again, I know of one way you'd wake up for sure!"

Virgil caught on quick. "Don't you dare."

"What do you reckon, boys?" Gordon asked, looking over at his nearest comrades. The two blondes glanced over with a nod, both approaching the swing bed.

Virgil grabbed onto the cushions as hard as he could, "Scott, help me!"

"Sorry Virg, I'm helping dad with the steak!" his older brother called over unhelpfully.

"Trust you to be doing that right now!" Virgil threw back, biting his lip as his brothers cornered him.

"Come on Virg, you know you want to!" teased John.

"Yeah, it's time to get off your lazy butt, Virgy!" Alan chortled, making finger grabbing motions with his hands.

Virgil was getting desperate, "Kyrano, you'll help me, won't you?"

"I am sorry, Mr Virgil. Your grandmother has told me I need to stay put on this chair."

"Brains?" Virgil yelped.

"S-Sorry Virgil. S-Same excuse as Kyrano."

Virgil smiled nervously as his three brothers pounced. "No!"

Laughing like hyenas, the three men carried their stricken brother and launched him into the pool. Virgil coughed and spluttered as he resurfaced, sending multiple glares at his devious brothers, and then a final one to Scott for not helping him.

Gordon and Alan jumped in after him, John sitting down on the side with his legs dangling into the pool.

Virgil went about splashing his younger brothers, laughing as he managed to hit Alan square in the face. Alan tried to splash back but Gordon tackled him, causing the two to capsize and sink to the bottom of the pool. Virgil swam over to John and slid his arms onto the side of the pool, holding himself steady as he trod water.

"You do realize you're still fully clothed, right?" John asked, a thin eyebrow raised.

Virgil smirked, "Yeah, but these layers will protect me from the sun."

"That may be so, but they won't protect you from grandma." the blonde laughed, looking over at their grandmother, having noticed that the middle Tracy was still in the pool.

"Virgil Tracy!"

Virgil bit his lip and climbed out. "I best go get changed. Won't be a sec." the artist briskly padded up the patio back to the house.

Back in the pool, the two youngest Tracys were still horsing around. John was still watching, taking great satisfaction in watching his brothers play. It reminded him of the old days back on the ranch. He smiled.

"Get away from me, uggo!"

"Don't call me uggo, smelly!" Alan clinged to Gordon's back, causing him to roll around uneasily.

Their onlookers laughed at their horseplay.

"Is it always like this here?" Penelope asked the matriarch.

Grandma smiled, "More or less, and this is on a good day!"

"Lady P? Why not take a dip in the pool?" John called over.

This attracted the attention of the auburn and blonde, both nodding enthusiastically at the idea.

"Yeah, it will soon cool you down." Alan added, swimming closer to Gordon who splashed him.

"No thank you, John. Chlorine is awfully damaging to one's hair."

"That's fair enough. What about you, Parker?"

"Yeah, Parker! Come on in!"

"T-That's very kind, Mr Tracys, but I don't seem to be dressed appropriately enough for the occasion."

"Don't worry about that, Parker. I had Lil prepare a swimsuit for you, in case the necessary arose that you would require one. We are on a tropical island, so I thought we ought to be prepared for every instance."

"Thank you, m'lady!" Parker smiled, appreciating the thoughtfulness of the aristocrat. He stood up. "Where should I-"

"Change? Follow me." John jumped to his feet and showed Parker the way up to the house. On their way they met with a newly fully clothed Virgil, alongside his portable paint set and small canvas. Virgil walked back down to where the party were gathered and smiled as he smelt the husky aroma of barbecued burgers.

"Are they done yet?" An eager Scott asked.

"Not yet, son."

"Someone's hungry." Tin-Tin giggled.

Scott tapped his foot impatiently. Parker and John soon returned, Parker now wearing his blue and white striped bathing suit. The butler went over to the diving board and positioned himself on top of it.

"Permission to join you in the pool, sirs?"

"Permission granted. Go ahead, Parker!"

The chauffeur leapt into the pool.

A little while later the Tracys and their friends found themselves tucking into the feast that Jeff had prepared for them. There was plenty of food to go around and each of them were highly appreciative. The low afternoon sun rained down on them and provided a beautiful backdrop to their meal.

With a sense of excitement, Gordon bit into his burger, closing his eyes with bliss as the relish seeped through his teeth. "Mmm..."

"You enjoying that, Gords?"

"You bet I am!" the auburn nodded over at Scott, who was similarly enjoying his lightly peppered steak.

John laughed as he tucked into his lamb kebab, enjoying the tangy taste of the spices Kyrano had sprinkled on top. "I've never known Scott so quiet."

"Very funny, John."

After finishing their meals, the boys began clearing the plates away. Grandma went to stand up and help but Brains stopped her, taking her plate.

"I-I'll do that f-for you, Mrs T-Tracy."

"Thank you dear." she smiled, watching as he helped the others clear away the plates, cutlery and condiments.

It was early evening and the group were still sitting around the pool. Alan and Scott were now in the pool, the other three having stayed out and re-dressed. Parker had done so too, and was now relaxing on one of the sun loungers next to Brains and Grandma. Jeff had taken up next to Penelope and Tin-Tin was catching the last of the sun next to her father, John and Virgil, who was painting.

A distant rumble was heard and Virgil looked up from one scenic view to another. Glancing over the sea, he spotted a bright flash in the distance. His father spotted it too.

"Looks like we're in for a storm." the patriarch muttered, closing the lid of his trusty barbecue.

At his words, the group's attention turned to the ominous black clouds which were slowly approaching the island from the horizon. They could see that the pristine blue sky had now melted into dark cumulonimbus clouds, white streaks of light occasionally flashing in the sky.

"I think it's going to rain."

"Well done Sherlock, how long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"Shut up Gordon." Alan pouted, "I was only stating the obvious."

"Clearly."

"I meant that it looks like it's going to rain now. We should clear everything away."

Scott nodded, "Alan's right, dad. Best get everyone inside. We'll tidy everything away."

"Thanks Scott." Jeff said, helping Penelope out of her chair. Parker followed behind, holding a drinks tray.

A rumble of thunder cracked above the island.

"Mr Tracy, would I be able to check on my plants? I wish to make sure they are all secure before the storm hits."

"Of course, Kyrano. Be safe."

"I'll go with him, Mr Tracy." Tin-Tin took her father's arm and led him down the steps leading to his garden.

"Don't forget the pool cover, boys." Grandma said, holding onto Brains as they made their way up to the house.

With the others gone, Scott immediately got to work issuing orders. "Okay guys, we haven't got a lot of time. Alan, you and Gordon get the pool cover and tie it down. Virge, you, me and John will store the furniture away."

John peered out to sea. The storm had started to build up nearby, causing the waves to get a little choppy. "I think the shed next to Kyrano's garden will be the best place for the furniture. The shed up here is too exposed to the high winds."

"Sounds good." Virgil nodded, starting to fold up the chairs. He carried them down to the shed, spotting Kyrano and Tin-Tin walking back up to the house. He made it back onto the poolside to see that the wind had started to pick up, causing the parasols to flap about in the breeze.

"Hey Virge! A little help over here?" Gordon called. Virgil darted over to where Alan and Gordon were struggling to control the large sheet of tarpaulin in the wind. The artist joined his brothers and assisted with their task to get it over the pool. After tying it down, the three brothers joined John and Scott to grab the last of the furniture. By this time the wind was a lot stronger and the rain had finally reached the island.

"Hurry guys!" Alan yelled, carrying a handful of pool equipment over to the shed.

Virgil ran for Penelope's pink parasol which had blown off in the strong winds, feeling his feet slip underneath him on the soaked blue tiles. Jumping up and reaching into the windy abyss, Virgil managed to grab hold of the parasol but gasped as the force of the winds carrying it began to pull him in the same direction of the current.

Sensing his brother's immediate danger, Gordon leapt towards the struggling artist and latched his hands onto Virgil's waist, hoping to steady him enough to pull him free from the power of the winds. Unfortunately for the two, the wind speed only increased, causing them both to slip and slide against the soaked tiles. Thankfully John was nearby and soon ran over to help pull both brothers away from the tornado and back into the safer zone by the stairs.

Having locked the shed door, Scott leapt up the stairs, grabbed one last remaining towel from the floor before following his four brothers. Once they arrived inside the kitchen, the pilot locked the door, heaving a sigh of relief.

Gordon laughed, ruffling his sodden hair. "Good job Scotty. Wasn't a rescue but it sure felt like it."

"Tell me about it," moaned Alan, stretching out his strained arms. "My arms hurt."

"Uh... we did save the barbecue, right?" John's question sent Scott reeling.

"I didn't! I was going to, but I got distracted. Please tell me one of you got to it?" he asked slowly, hoping that one of his brothers would quell his sinking feeling.

At the guilty look all four of them shot him, Scott knew that his dad's prized barbecue was now a lost cause.

It was only the next morning when the sun shone high again that Jeff found out his beloved barbecue had gone for a swim.


End file.
